The embodiments described herein relate to a printed circuit board (PCB) in the form of a cryptographic module. More specifically, the embodiments relate to associating a protocol with the PCB to enable security and to mitigate tampering of the cryptographic module.
Federal Information Processing Standards 140-2 (hereinafter “FIPS”) recite requirements that computer systems should meet for Sensitive but Unclassified (SBU) use, as defined by the United States federal government. Specifically, FIPS defines security requirements that must be satisfied by a cryptographic module used in a security system protecting unclassified information within computer systems. FIPS has four levels of security, ranging from Level 1 (lowest) to Level 4 (highest). At Level 4, hereinafter referred to as FIPS-4, the physical security mechanisms provide a complete envelope of protection around the cryptographic module with the intent of detecting and responding to all unauthorized attempts at physical access. Penetration of the cryptographic module enclosure subject to FIPS-4 has a very high probability of being detected, resulting in the immediate nullification of all critical security parameters stored in the module.
One such cryptographic module is a circuit board embedded with logic used to encrypt data traffic (i.e., cryptographic logic). For example, the circuit board may be a printed circuit board (PCB). As a security measure, the portion of the PCB embedded with the cryptographic logic may be enclosed within a protective sleeve, also referred to herein as an enclosure. The enclosure provides security (e.g., mechanical, electronic, etc.) to prevent unwanted access to the logic, such that a person is unable to read, destroy, or otherwise tamper with the cryptographic logic. The enclosure may also contain an internal sensor to detect such tamper attempts.